


Pictures

by Korkeiyo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Out of Character Hinata Hajime, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: Person A is in a hospital but doesn't want any visitors yet everyday new photos that somehow cheer them up appear on their wall. Onde day the catch person B, who lies in the same room, in the act of putting them up.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 36





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Another short prompt I wanted to write!

Hajime hinata laid in his hospital bed, starring at the ceiling in silence. The only noises were the beeping monitors connected to him and his roommate. It was the daily routine; being woken up by the nurse for breakfast, starring at the ceiling or our of the window, eating dinner, starring again and supper. It was quite.... boring.

Hajime didn't want anyone to visit him except for his parents, not only because he didn't want to worry anyone but also because he didn't really have any friends. He had to spend most of his time in the hospital because his physical state wasn't really heatlhy, he would hyperventilate for no reason, feel sudden pains in his chest and head and bruises appeard on his body with no actual injury. 

Yet Hajime doesn't know much about his roomate. All he caught was his name, Nagito komaeda. A boy with long white hair and a very skinny frame. He didn't know why he was hospitalized but didn't bother asking since they never had a conversation at all. Asking something this sensitive out of the blue wouldn't be nice. So both of them just stayed silent. No one asked questions. 

But there was a certain thing that hajime just couldn't understand; Even tho he doesn't have any visitors a new picture appeard on his wall every morning. They weren't scary, mostly the opposite; These were cute little polaroids of things like flowers, sweet animals, parks, and such things. He didn't know who put them up there, it was a true riddle. Honestly, he wasn't even bothered by them. For some reason they even calmed him down.

When hajime woke up this morning the newest polaroid was a picture of a duckling who looked sleepy. He looked at it and smiled slighty which was rare considering the place he was in right now. What hajime didn't notice was nagito taking a quick glance at his smile and quietly celebrating that he smiled once again. He was the person who put them up. His intentions were to cheer up his roomate, seeing his bored and quite depressing expression everyday made him want to help

On this day hajime got curious; who was the person that hung up the pictures at night? This time he had a plan. Hajime would stay up that night, pretending to be asleep. Once he'd hear a noise their disguise will fall. He had to say, this would make the night a lot less boring. The two guys would spend their time reading or starring again until the nurse told them to shut off their lights and get some rest.

Hajime closed his eyes and made sure his fake sleeping looked real. It took about two hours until he heard a shifting from his roommates bed and small footsteps. Wait, was nagito the person to put up these pictures?? But why? They've never really talked before. Why would nagito be so kind and cheer up someone who he didn't even know?

Once he felt nagito lean over him he sat up and turned the light on which made nagito flinch back and look a bit emberassed. "H-hey, what are you doing?" "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you with these pictures! B-but seeing you sad and bored all day made me want to help in some way. These pictures were the only idea I had... If you don't like it I'll stop.."

"No! I actually really like them! They somehow lighten up my mood. Just... why didn't you tell me it was you?" Hajime assured. "really? That's great! I am always happy to help!" Nagito seemed more chill now.

"But I thought you weren't allowed to leave the hospital yet?" Hajime got a bit curious again but nagito had an easy answer; "I asked the nurse to take pictures of cute things for me. She thought the idea was sweet!" Hajime had a slight blush on his face from the effort nagito made just to cheer him up.

"Thank you so very much nagito.." Hajime hugged his roommate tight which nagito returned.


End file.
